


A Moment of Quiet (Oneshot)

by seazu



Category: Xafrin DND
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seazu/pseuds/seazu
Summary: A short aside for Fraanic as he regains his Warlock powers before the party's first battle
Kudos: 4





	A Moment of Quiet (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the #XafrinDND tag from TikTok - The only character I own is Fraanic, his Patron and Hanratty - Lena (used with permission) belongs to @StarsAndGutters on TikTok (OfficialStarsAndGutters on AO3)

Fraanic’s trance does not take him into a dream, it lets him make space between the noise and movement in the camp. He’s still present in his moment, resting by the fire with Lena, head on her shoulder, her coat over him to keep in some warmth. But simultaneously he is in the quiet between moments, trying to find rest there. It’s hard to say how much longer he can survive in this mundane state. Sickness sent to him by his patron for breaking their pact, life being syphoned from him until some day he just won’t wake, and instead he will survive only in moments, not of quiet, but of torture.

Something changes, something shifts in the air around him and it makes his stomach twist. He opens his eyes and sees the world has stopped. People around him just frozen, mid-action, mid-sentence. The hustle of the camp drawn to an unnatural halt; even the fire has ceased flickering. A cold settles in that clings to him, the air turns thinner and an eerie green light settles around him in the camp. As Fraanic’s breathing becomes more laboured, he stands, watching a figure flicker into view.

His patron looks down at him, eyes pale, features a little sunken - _ still oddly handsome?  _ But the closeness makes his hair stand on end, a feeling creeping up on him like the apprehension you feel before a near death experience. And with Him so near… it just may be. Fraanic casts his eyes down and watches Hanratty twisting around their ankles. When he looks up again, his Patron is closer, pointing off in the direction of the woods, and Hanratty runs off in that direction.

As suddenly as that happens, Fraanic is falling backwards and wakes with a start; camp moving around him as normal, chattering, fire burning, his patron gone. Fraanic looks around wildly to figure out what happened, and disturbs Lena without meaning to, trying to gain some composure, but his voice sounds a little weak, "if you don't mind Lena... I need a moment alone."

“Oh, are you sure you’re okay to walk? I can give you a moment here.”

He swallows, "I appreciate that, but... I just need... Some  _ privacy _ ." Clearing his throat uncomfortably.

Her brow furrows but she lets go of where she had moved to support his elbow. “Okay. But... be careful. And don’t go too far from the camp.” She fishes an amethyst stone from her pocket and presses it into his hand. “To keep you strong and guide you.”

He’s surprised when he sees that, taking it and then squeezes it in his hand, slipping it into his pocket. "Thank you." He manages to shrug her jacket off him and puts it back around her shoulders. Wobbling just slightly but managing to hold himself up. "I'll be back shortly."

She nods, still watching him with concern. She’d hate to lose another member of their party. Hate for both their absences to be her fault.

It takes every ounce of strength he has left to make his way out of camp without stumbling or falling. His limbs feel like they aren’t his own, drained of all energy, even dragging one foot in front of the other is basically agony. He could be walking to his own death but… what choice does he have? He’ll die if he does, and if he doesn’t. 

Fraanic isn’t sure if anyone else would even be able to see the glowing green pulse that leads him to his patron, but he follows it until finally, he sees him, towering above. He ducks his head a little in a sign of respect. 

“Little need for such a show, you have already disrespected our pact by rejecting your power.”

“Apologies… it was the only way I could integrate without arousing too much suspicion.”

“Because you couldn’t help but play your little games…”

“People expose themselves in moments of weakness, causing such distress was necessary to judge-”

“Necessary,” he scoffs, voice echoing like he speaks for more than just one being.

“Apologies… I had to know if I could trust-”

“You can trust no one, but me. If your life should have taught you anything it is that.”

“Yes but-”

“You will require your magic,” he says, looking off into the middle distance. “The pact must be reformed.”

“It’s too soon, I’m still-”

“The battle will begin shortly, we must reform, or you will be ended.”

“Battle..?” Fraanic looks up with a frown, but wishes he hadn’t, feeling a sickness fall on him all over again. But he follows the direction of the gaze and watches as the Chosen meet the danger. “Is that…?”

“You will require your magic, without it, you are nothing. The pact must be reformed.” 

Fraanic swallows, watching the others, watching people he had allowed himself to soften to throwing themselves into battle, attempting to protect their guide, falling under possession themselves. His hand slips into his pocket, squeezing the amethyst. He knows he can help, but he also knows unless he reforms the pact, he will be taken down in one hit. “Very well.” Like he had a choice.

He crouches as Hanratty approaches him, and there are pulses of light between them as his power is restored, strength and health returned, he screams, but it’s almost unheard past the noises of conflict. When it is finished, his Patron is gone, but he feels… alive again. He takes a moment, looking over the spectral cat before he moves closer to the ongoing, casting  [ Hunger of Hadar ](https://vm.tiktok.com/QxkMuX/) before he unleashes a string of Fire Bolts, moving closer to defend the others. 

But when the dust settles, and the last blood is spilled, a unified silence falls among them. Though he didn’t know him like the others, seeing Eredas’ still form hits Fraanic. He hadn’t expected to join the group so soon, this was not what he had planned. But he had to give him credit for being able to discover him in the first place. But… at least he was not able to uncover the whole truth. 

Through the battle, Fraanic kept his restored magic disguised as simple bolts being shot from his bow. Off farther back from the others, he could keep up the guise that he isn’t of magic, keep his truths under wraps. But he looks… stronger now, healthier. More youthful even. He swallows, watching Hanratty lingering in the bushes nearby. This would be… difficult.


End file.
